The Rest is Still Unwritten
by HopeAndFaithAndCharity
Summary: Harlow is absolutely terrible at Divination, but when she gives a prophecy, what will happen?


Percy Weasley enters the room. After my vision of Faith Longbottom and Malfoy, I was anxious and on edge.

"Ah, here you are," he says. "McGonagall asked me to tell you to come to her office. She said you can come too, Ron, Hermione."

Without another word, we run through the portrait hole and to McGonagall's office.

"There you are!" she says in relief. "Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

We follow her to a statue of a stone gargoyle.

"How-" Neville begins.

"Lemon drops," McGonagall says. The statue moves, revealing a set of stone steps. We quickly go up them, and enter the office.

"There you are. Thank you for getting them here, Minerva," Dunmbledore says. "Now, if you would excuse us?"

Taking the hint, McGonagall exits the room.

"What did you want to tell us, professor?" Hermione asks.

"As you all know, Faith Longbottom has been kidnapped. What I called you here for is the reason that Harlow saw it."

"Yes, why did I see it?" I ask.

"That is, I believe, because you are a Seer, Harlow," Dumbledore says.

"I'm sorry, what now?" I ask confusedly. "I'm a Seer?"

"Yes, Harlow. And I assume a powerful one, if you could see all that." Dumbledore says.

"But how can we find Faith?" Neville demands. I've never seen him this fired up about anything. And I can't help but notice that aside from the fact that he's a little pudgy, Neville is quite handsome. _Stop it, Jen! You can't think about that now. We have to find Faith!_

"I have informed the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour, about the present situation. He is sending some Aurors to Malfoy Manor on a rescue mission," Dumbledore informs us.

"What are Aurors?" Harry asks.

"Dark-wizard catchers," Ron says.

"Indeed, Mr. Weasley. Aurors find and arrest bad witches and wizards. And they are highly qualified people. Only a few get in each year. And I'm certain they can rescue Miss Longbottom," he answers Harry. "Now, I suggest you three go to your common rooms to wait. I will inform you of when we rescue Faith."

Neville looks about to protest, but Hermione and I pull him along back to the common room. "Miss Carter, could I speak to you privately?"

"Of course. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash, Hermione," I say, returning to the front of his desk.

"I would like to answer any questions you may have about being a Seer."

"Well, er, why didn't I ever have these visions before?" I ask.

"Oh, that's an easy question. Seers don't come into their powers until they are of Hogwarts age, which is to say, eleven. That explains why you never had the visions before now." Dumbledore explains.

"I see," I say. Suddenly, I go rigid, and black out. When I come to, Dumbledore is looking at me as if I'd done nothing more consequential than tie my trainers. "What just happened?" I demand.

"Oh, I believe you just made a prophecy." Dumbledore says.

"A prophecy? But I didn't say anything," I protest.

"That would be customary," he says back. " The maker of the prophecy wouldn't remember making it. I, however, do. You said:

_The Chosen One cannot win alone_

_His friends are the ones who will help._

_The Almost-Sister, his only family_

_The Brains, his friend and verifier_

_The Helper, his first friend, and best._

_The Herpetologist, loyal and true._

_The Justifier, his comfort and help_

_The Kind, who can help him anytime_

_The Dreamer, always the one to find a way_

_Beware, though, that should one perish_

_The whole effort will be for naught,_

_And the Dark Lord will return, as powerful as before._

"That is the prophecy you said," Dumbledore says.

"Who's the Chosen One?" I ask.

"For that, we must see a different prophecy, made eleven years ago." He says.

"That is this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. "_This was made by Sibyl Trelawney, our Divination teacher here at Hogwarts. She has no knowledge, and I must ask you not to tell her. As for the meaning of the words, I think the Chosen One is your very own friend, Harry."

"How is that possible? Harry can't be the one to kill Voldemort!" I protest.

"It all fits. He was born at the end of July, the seventh month. His parents, being Aurors, had in fact, defeated him three times previously. Little did he know that when he caused those scars, he was ensuring his own destruction. He marked him as the only one who could end him," Dumbledore explains.

"But what about the last part? Neither can live while the other survives?" I ask.

"I think that is obvious. Either Harry kills Voldemort, or Voldemort kills him."

"Oh. And what about my prophecy?" I ask. " It says that some of our friends are going

to help?"

"I'd actually like to hear your thoughts on that, Harlow," Dumbledore says.

"Well, probably the Almost-Sister is me. The Brains is obviously Hermione, she's the smartest in our year. The Helper is probably Ron. I dunno who the others are, though," I say.

"Very good Harlow. Might I suggest Neville and Faith? From what I hear, Neville has an aptitude for Herbology. And Faith is very kind and nice, according to him." Dumbledore says. "She could very well be the Kind. As for the Justifier and the Dreamer, I'm just as stumped as you are." Dumbledore says.

"That sounds fine, professor. And the last part? I think it means that if any of us mentioned die or something, Harry can't defeat Voldemort," I say. Dumbledore nods approvingly.

"You may go to your common room, Harlow. I would ask you to keep this conversation as private as possible," He says. "You may, of course, tell your friends of your prophecy, but try to keep Trelawney's secret as long as possible." With that, I'm clearly dismissed.


End file.
